Phozons
Phozons are purple star-like diamonds that appear only after someone's demise, as each phozon is a representation of life force. Users of the special weapons known as Psyphers can absorb phozons with their Psyphers and gain more magical energy, weapon strength, and attacks. Phozons are also used to help fruit and sheep grow. The only exception is the Rosemile plant which is a seed that gives away 12 phozons. Phozons are also responsible for Ringford's dazzling environment, as the Fairies are born from the sparkling "stars", and thus collect Phozons from around the world. Most of the Phozons in Erion were used by King Valentine to mutate Leventhan and vastly increase the speed of the Dragon's growth. As a result, Erion's landscape was changed forever. Phozon Crystal Crystals are usually found in the Netherworld that absorb the power of Phozons. Crystals that grow naturally in this method are blue, and were used in the construction of the Psypher Spear, Psypher Sword and the mighty Balor. Halja also carry such crystals with them and use them to increase their powers. Odin frequently raids the Netherworld for these crystals, earning him the hatred of Queen Odette. Artificial Red Phozon Crystals can also be made in the Crystallization Cauldron, though presumably this has a negative effect on the enviroment, as shown during the Armageddon, and said during Mercedes' story after the Cauldron is re-activated. These Red Crystals were used to forge the Belderiver, Tasla/Riblam, Graveryl, and presumably a particularly powerful one was devoured by Leventhan to speed the Dragon's growth. Psyphers Psyphers are weapons forged by Dwarfs with a Phozon Crystal as the blade. Each one has their own unique abilities and characteristics. They all absorb phozons from fallen enemies, making them more powerful. Six characters in total use psyphers throughout the story. The following is a list of the Psyphers owned by the characters. Four of the Psyphers were sacrificed to reverse the Cauldron's power to save Erion after the Armageddon. Psypher Spear The Psypher Spear is a long, black, ornate spear with a blue Psypher crystal at its tip. It was originally owned by Princess Griselda before her death and was then passed on to her sister Gwendolyn. It is capable of creating cyclones, releasing a tremeandous burst of energy, making the user invisible and intangible, and it can create a shadow duplicate of the user that will imitate the user's moves and aid the user in battle. It said that it is a piece of Balor, the Psypher of Odin. The spear was eventually sacrificed into the Cauldron to restore Erion. The spear was originally planned to be named and based on Gungnir a spear from the Norse mythology with tremendous powers and that was wielded by Odin. Psypher Sword The powerful blade once owned by King Gallon of Titania before his death. When King Gallon was killed by his son King Edmund after he used the curse of Darkova, the sword went to the Netherworld with him, but when Prince Cornelius was sent to the Netherworld by The Three Wise Men the disembodied voice of King Gallon called to him from the shadows asking who he was. After Cornelius reveals that he is the prince of Titania, King Gallon relinquishes on to him the psypher sword and advises him to use the sword to try and escape, despite knowing such an act is near impossible. The Psypher Sword posseses great strength capable of annihilating any number of foes. It can also increase the user's strength with Overload, and like the other Psyphers it can release a great burst of energy, allow regeneration, and is also capable of creating cyclones. The Sword was also sacrificed to save Erion. Possibly the smallest Psypher in the game to make up for Cornelius' Pooka body. The sword could be a reference to the Norse Mythology of the Demon Sword Levantine which was swallowed by the dragon Bloodbane. The Psypher Sword was somewhere on Gallon before giving it to Cornelius. Tasla/Riblam The Tasla was the Psypher Crossbow of Queen Elfaria. The Tasla was constructed by the royal blacksmith, Brom, for Queen Elfaria as a means to turn the tide in the war between Ringford and Ragnanival. But after Queen Elfaria was mortally wounded by Demon Lord Odin, she gave the Tasla to her daughter Mercedes before passing on to the heavens. The Tasla, unlike other Psyphers, can shoot out small beams of phozons at the opponent like a crossbow and as such it is intended for long range combat. It is capable of rapid fire and can shoot numerous blasts in one shot. If the trigger is held long enough, it can shoot a massive blast capable of taking out several foes at once. Tasla was re-named Riblam after Brom reforged it in order to destroy the Demon Lord's Psypher, Balor, causing Riblam to be the only Psypher that can destroy another. It is speculated that after destroying the Balor, the Riblam lost is Psypher-destroying properties as Mercedes fought Gwendolyn and her Spear was still intact. However, one must also consider that the Psypher Spear is a much smaller target than Balor. The Riblam was not sacrificed into the Cauldron, and instead its crystal can be seen in the roots of a great tree at the end of the credits. Belderiver The [[Belderiver|'Belderiver']] is the red Psypher-tipped sword used by Oswald the Shadow Knight. It was the second Psypher forged by the blacksmith Brom under the order of Queen Elfaria's nephew, Melvin, and it was granted tremendous power and horrifying demonic energy by Queen Odette in exchange for the user's soul. Before being given to Oswald the Belderiver was formerly owned by numerous elite soldiers of Ringford known as Shadow Knights but every last one of them were unable to control its evil essence and thus their souls were shattered and they became beasts known as Devastator. One day Melvin, when he still had some decency in him, found a human infant in a small house next to the bodies of it's parents. Melvin rescued and named him Oswald and (after whatever decency he had fled) raised him to be the best soldier in the Fairy army. When the boy came of age, he gave Oswald the Belderiver and, to his luck, Oswald could control its power, but nonetheless the more power he used the more his body/soul withered away. The Belderiver is capable of increasing the user's strength tenfold and it can transform the user into a demon-like being that is almost unstoppable. Due to the multiple enemies slain by the Belderiver (except for Odette) with relative ease, combined with the fear it brings upon many of the characters, the Belderiver is easily rendered the most powerful Psypher aside from perhaps Balor or Riblam when it can destroy other Psyphers. The Belderiver's power was also sacrificed into the Cauldron. Graveryl The Graveryl is a chain with a red Psypher at each end. It is used by Princess Velvet. It also has the honor of being the very first red Psypher to be created. The Graveryl was first given to Ariel, Princess of Valentine, then given to Velvet following Ariel's death. Ingway seemed to have possessed the Graveryl at some point as well, as he mentions that he never should have given it to Velvet, not liking the way she uses it. The Graveryl is used very much like a whip: it can be shot from a distance to attack many foes at once. Despite looking rather small when possessed by Velvet or Ingway, it can in fact stretch to great lenghts. It also has a homing capacity which can be used to attack multiple foes or destroy projectiles... The Graveryl was also sacrificed into the Cauldron to save Erion. Balor The Balor is the primary Psypher used by Demon Lord Odin. It is a large spiky spherical weapon that resembles a giant flail. While it can be disconnected from the chain and thrown at the enemy, if Balor is struck, it will harm Odin and his allies. The Balor also stores several phozons which it can use to release devastating attacks. If one disregards the power of the Belderiver, Balor can be considered the most powerful Psypher, although Balor was destroyed by Mercedes's Psypher, Riblam. Obviously, it is not sacrificed. Balor was originally forged in preparation for the invasion of the Netherworld, as told by the Prophecies. Lesser Psyphers These Psyphers were made under the order of Melvin who made them for the Shadow Knights of his Shadow Knight Organization. These Psyphers were not well known nor were they as powerful as the others. Most were easily damaged and even destroyed. Because of this Melvin choose to focus on creating one powerful Psypher at a time. The first proper Psypher made by Melvin with the help of Brom was the Belderiver. Trivia *If someone dies in a scene they will give out circlular phozons instead of diamond shaped phozons. *The only psypher (which the player is able to use) that is not sacrificed into the Cauldron, is Mercedes' Tasla/Riblam. *The red Psyphers are the only ones with a formal name: Tasla/Riblam, Belderiver, and Graveryl. The only blue Psypher to have a formal name is Odin's Balor. However the Psypher Spear was originally suppose to be called Gungnir. *The title of this game, Odin Sphere arguably refers to Balor as it was a spherical weapon and it was wielded by the Demon Lord Odin *On True ending of velvet fighting cauldron uses the pysphers to retrieve the world and turn it to phozons to use it for cauldron for making reborning a world Category:Odin Sphere Category:Game Elements